pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Emerald Walkthrough/Part 1
Littleroot Town You begin in the back of a moving truck. After the truck stops, exit and greet your mom. Head inside your house and go up to your room. Check your clock and set the time. Grab the in your PC. Go back downstairs and your mom will call you over to the TV. Apparently your father is the Gym Leader. Mom suggests you introduce yourself to your neighbor Professor Birch next door. Head there and you'll meet Professor Birch's wife. Go upstairs to your rival's room and press A on the Poké Ball. Brendan/May will meet you there and introduce himself/herself, then leaves. Head outside and go up to . A little girl will tell you that Professor Birch is in trouble! Route 101 As you head up, you'll see Professor Birch being chased by a . He pleads for your help and tells you to pick a Pokémon from the bag. This Pokémon will become your Starter Pokémon. * The has the most weaknesses of the trio, with five: , , , , and attacks. It and its evolutions excel in and . Its moves are strong against , , and Pokémon. * The is great when battling , , , and Pokémon, but is vulnerable to , , and moves. It and its evolved forms focus on and . As it grows, it gains a secondary . * The has an advantage when facing , , and Pokémon, but may struggle against and attacks. It and its evolutions specialize in . As it grows, it gains a secondary ; this protects it from attacks, but leaves it especially vulnerable to moves. After fending off the Zigzagoon, Birch will invite you to come back to his lab. He lets you keep the Pokémon you used to save him. He tells you to go to to see Brendan/May. Head back up through and you'll soon be in Oldale Town. Oldale Town A Poké Mart worker is standing near the southeast house. He'll lead you to the Poké Mart and give you a free . You can't go west at the moment so use the Pokémon Center if you need to, then go up to . Route 103 Go to the top of the route to meet up with your rival. He/she will see your new Pokémon and challenge you to a battle. May= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E May.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } }} |-| Brendan= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } - If you chose Torchic= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } - If you chose Mudkip= align="center" color= headcolor= bordercolor= textcolor=FFF sprite=Spr E Brendan.png prize= 300 class= Trainer classlink=Pokémon Trainer name= game=E location=Hoenn Route 103 pokemon=1}} align="center" } } }} After defeating him/her, your rival will head back to Professor Birch's lab in Littleroot Town. Follow him/her back there. Littleroot Town Professor Birch will give you a Pokédex, which will record information about any Pokémon you catch during your journey. Your rival will also give you five s so you can start catching Pokémon. Before leaving Littleroot Town, your mom will be standing outside. She will give you the , so now you can go twice as fast by holding the button. Now you can go west from Oldale Town to . Route 102 Head southwest and you'll be stopped by a . |} To the right of him is a . |} Head to the left and up through the gap in the ledge to fight another . |} To the right of him are two and two you can pick. Once you obtain a , you can replant the berries and water them, and they will grow back over time. Go left past the Youngster to battle a . |} Go left of her to enter Petalburg City. Petalburg City When you visit the Petalburg Gym, you find your dad, Norman, standing in the lobby. After some conversation, a boy named Wally soon enters, and asks for help in catching a Pokémon of his own. Norman asks that you go with him, and loans him his and a Poké Ball. Wally leads you back to , where he successfully catches a . Back at the Gym, Wally thanks you for helping him catch his first Pokémon. Norman then tells you to battle all the Gym Leaders and earn their Badges. Though Norman is also a Gym Leader, he will not accept your challenge until you have earned four Badges. As you reach the city's western limit, you are stopped by a man in sunglasses. He tells you that he is searching for powerful Trainers, and apologizes for taking your time. Head left to . Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Walkthrough